<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>weep by frankie_alex_quin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746866">weep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankie_alex_quin/pseuds/frankie_alex_quin'>frankie_alex_quin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>plot bunnies [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Hatake Kakashi Needs a Hug, lol idk what this is or how to tag it, sneak peek ig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankie_alex_quin/pseuds/frankie_alex_quin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brown hair, dark eyes, purple markings that could almost pass him off as Rin's relative. Almost.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi &amp; Nohara Rin, Hatake Sakumo/Orochimaru (past)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>plot bunnies [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>weep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He studies himself in the mirror for a moment, staring at the purple eyeshadow covering the markings branding him as Orochimaru’s son and the matching purple stickers on his cheeks, together with the wig of brown hair paying homage to his fallen teammate. He lifts a hand to cover his left eye, blocking out the image of the silver haired man overlaid by Obito’s Sharingan; the contact in that eye is only meant to disguise the red, and barely helps to relieve the chakra drain caused by the borrowed kekkei genkai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closes his left eye, and he almost really does look like Rin’s relative. That thought flees after a moment. He’s too pale, skin a papery color close to that of his mother’s. A few silver strands of his actual hair poke through the wig, and, paired with the brown, make him look like he’s a graying old man, tired and done with the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eye unfocusing, the markings on his face coming from the bottom of his eye to his lower cheek almost look like tears.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeee ig this doesn't make much sense without context but, yes, we are working on a sakuoro au (i mean, kakashi's the kid of orochimaru and sakumo, but one's defected and the other's dead so it's not actually sakuoro?) and this was something i wanted to put in but we haven't found a place to put it in and we might actually never finish that idea (bc, you know, we can't ever finish anything it seems), and even though this is shit might as well archive it here, right?</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://frankiealexquin.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>